My Evil Mate
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Barry unexpectedly goes into some form of "heat" and the Team is working on a cure for him. Unfortunately or Fortunately he pines after Dr Harrison Wells to mate him not knowing that his darling mate has cruel intentions. After falling inlove with Dr Wells he has no idea what the mysterious man actually has planned for him. HarrisonxBarry Mpreg slight self harm.


**Benji: Hey guys I know I shouldnt start so many stories without completing others but this just came to me because I am knew in the flash fandom and I got really excited because I am absolutely in love with Harrison Wells.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it but I want to own it.**

"His BP and heart rate spikes from time to time. He has a fever and he is very tired all the time. We are unsure what it is but we hope he will get well soon. We testing his blood to formulate an antibiotic that will stabalize him. He should be fine though. Its the syptoms of a normal virus however ordinary antibiotics don't seem to work on him." Caitlin smiled warmly "Don't worry though Joe we will have him better in no time"

"Yes Detective West. You know Barry is always safe under my watch" Dr Wells gave a cocky smirk.

Joe stood up and gave Harrison a slight glare "You better take care of Barry. When you call me again he better be healed and recovered ready to zoom across the city"

Dr Wells gave a reassuring nod as he watched Joe leave.

Cisco sighed "We have to tell him the truth"

Harrison sighed and wheeled himself over to Barry's exhausted body "We cant, until we know exactly what is wrong with him we can not tell him"

Caitlin nodded "I agree. He doesnt trust us already. He might not approve of us performing the necessary tests"

"Hey guys whats going on" Barry whimpered as he slowly woke up.

"A moment alone with Mr Allen" Harrison asked deeply.

Caitlin and Cisco nodded and left promptly.

Leaning forward Wells touched his forehead to feel how hot he was.

Suddenly Barry let out a loud moan as his body trembled and quaked.

"Barry, what was that?, are you alright? Let me call Caitlin"

The younger man gasped and blushed cutely "No don't call her!"

"Listen, your health is really important to us I need to be certain-"

"I came!"

Harrison looked confused "Sorry?"

"I said I .." He blushed deeply "I... ejaculated"

The older man paused for a minute. "I guess I will excuse myself whilst you clean yourself up"

Ten minutes later he wheeled back in only to see Barry blushing brightly. "I-I d-don't know what happened. That usually doesnt happen"

"Barry, we're your doctors no need to be ashamed. Im going to add hyper-sensitivity to your syptoms" he murmured.

He wheeled himself to the computers and sifted through Barry's recent health "This is odd, the pleasure centre of your brain is lighting up like a christmas tree... Barry... this is similar to animals when.."

"When?"

"When they are in heat"

"So basically he is in heat like a cat?" asked Cisco. "No wonder he looks so good and smells good today" he admitted.

Barry trembled slightly "Can you guys not talk about me like I am not here?"

Caitlin squealed "This is so new and different, you release pheromones that attract men to you. This is a breakthrough, maybe we can create a perfume based on the same components as your scent for women"

Cisco laughed covering his nose as the heated sex smell "You do not want to do that, it will increase rape stats for this city I assure you"

Harrison was furious "This doesnt make sense. The metahumans suppose to be more highly evolved than that of an ordinary human so why? Why is he reduced to such a primitive state? Look at him, he is quivering"

"Well.." Caitlin leaned forward to touch his forehead but Barry slapped her hand away angrily.

"Ow Barry!"

"Don't touch me!" he whined.

"Barry, I need a blood sample" She pleaded.

He frowned and hopped off his bed running straight to Harrison sitting in his lap and snuggled his face in his chest. "I don't want to, tell them mate, tell them to leave me alone"

"Did he just call you his mate?" asked Cisco looking at 'The Flash' who was reduced to a submissive boy.

Caitlin sat down "I think his body just instinctually chose Dr. Wells based on..."

"Based on what?" Cisco asked "Don't animals usually choose the most dominant strong man they sense?"

The lady nodded "Thats true, maybe its because is our boss so to Barry he naturally asserts dominance"

"Mr Allen, that is quite enough please get of me" Wells ordered.

Barry whimpered. He looked utterly sad but followed the order nontheless.

Wells raised an eyebrow. 'He obeyed. He did exactly what I said without a moment of hesitation... this could be useful, lets test that theory' He'd have to do this later when the rest had gone home.

The young man sat down on a seat squirming in his seat.

Cisco sighed "Well he cant catch badies in this state"

The lady agreed "Dr Wells I think Barry should stay with you in the mean time"

"Why me?"

"Well you are the only one he trusts" Cisco stated.

"But-"

"For Barry's sake" she pleaded.

"..."

"Well atleast for the sake of science, if something happens to him we wont be able to work with him"

"Fine okay. Just. Fine I need help around the house anyway" he murmured.

Barry's eyes lit up. He smiled "Mate me"

"Control your hormones" Dr Wells said as he rolled away to do a few tests.

A few hours had gone by and Dr Wells removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

Barry whined. His mate looked so sexy even when he was exhausted. It was making him so horny he could barely see properly. His eyes hazed with lust.

"Barry, can you please calm down, we can get your scent from all the way over here" Cisco yelled.

"Well I shall be heading home" Harrison murmured.

Cisco laughed "Arent you forgetting something?" he pointed to Barry who was whimpering. Squirming in his seat for relief.

Dr Wells sighed "Come Barry"

Barry slowly got up trying to hide the tent in his pants and followed his darling mate to his car. Why wasnt his mate touching him? His mind simply couldnt comprehend it. Was he not attractive? Not fertile enough?

Harrison opened the door and pretended to struggle lifting himself onto the drivers seat. He usually just stood up and got into his car when no one was looking. Barry immediately ran to assist his mate into the car "Thats quite alright Mr Allen, I've been doing this myself for over ten months now"

Barry closed the chair and put it in the back seat before going in the passenger seat "Mate, are you okay?" he whimpered and carressed Dr Wells hair.

Wells sighed. Maybe he can use this to his advantage. He knew the detective was distrusting of him and it will be easier if he had Barry on his side. Completely in love with to do anything for him. Ready to die for him.

"Barry?"

"Yes Dr Wells" He almost moaned at the way his mate said his name.

"Nevermind" he needed a strategy to keep Barry in love with him even after his heat is over.

He set the destination on his car for home and put it on autodrive. He usually drove manually but from now on he has to do things like a cripple.

The car started and drove with him doing nothing but controlling the speed or manuevering the car incase other cars got in the way.

Barry blushed "Y-you have a lovely car, it.. it does everything for you"

"Thats what happens when you're a cripple" he said and kept his eyes on the road.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Mr Allen what do you think you're doing?" he asked sternly.

Barry didnt like it when his mate called him by his surname. He just wanted some affection was that so wrong? It was Dr Wells duty to touch him. "When are you going to mate me?" he asked desperately.

"Excuse me?" Harrison was caught of guard. He wasnt gay so this was getting a little awkward but if he has to screw some gay kid for his end goal then it will all be worth it.

Barry huffed angrily "I want you to mount me and mate me!"

"Mr Allen this is highly inappropriate" He said and pushed Barry's palm away from his thigh before it could reach his crotch. He needed time to think this over.

"Why! I love you!" he whined "I need you!"

"Its the heat talking Barry" There was always the risk of Barry resenting him after the heat was over so he needed to play it cool and do this slowly.

"No it aches. I need it!"

"Soon Barry, let your body adjust to the heat"

"You promise?"

Harrison/Eobard nodded "Yes sure" 'why not, I havent slept with anyone in ten months' he thought to himself.

"Tomorrow then? _**Mate me tomorrow?" **_ He whined and nuzzled into his Boss/Doctor/Idol/Friend/Mate's neck.

"We will see" Harrison mumbled as he car pulled into his driveway.

He pressed a button to open the backseat door and turned to push his chair out the door.

Barry gasped and got out the car quickly and took out the chair and helped Harrison into it.

"I told you it isnt necessary Mr Allen, I've been doing this for quite some time now and-"

"No, its my duty to serve you" Barry pushed his wheelchair, despite it being electronic, to the front door watching it open up in amazement "I love your home" he murmured moaning as he was hit with Harrisons scent full on.

He could feel himself harden. He was entering his mates home happily "It smells like you"

"Obviously, Mr Allen its my home" He removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. He rolled his own chair to the whiskey.

"Stop! Don't!" Barry whined "I don't ike the way it smells"

Eobard sighed "Okay well the I will need some tea-"

"I'll make it for mate" Barry confidently helped Harrison onto a comfortable sofa and went to make tea.

"Its like he is a completely different person" Harrison murmured to himself. If i play my cards right I will have the Flash on my side until I no longer need him.

Barry came in with a proud smile holding a tray with two mugs of tea.

"Here" he handed his mate a cup of tea and sat next to him rubbing his shoulders "Mate looks tired"

Harrison sighed and blew his hot tea watching the steam flow away. He relaxed slightly as Barry rubbed his tense sore muscles. Suddenly he felt Barry's left hand rub up his thighs to his crotch.

He leaned forward and put his tea on the coffee table and sighed "Look Barry-"

Barry ignored him and climbed on his lap trying to pull of Harrisons black T-shirt.

193

"Wait Mr Allen-"

"Call me _**mate**_" he kissed Harrisons neck.

"Barry, thats enough!" he growled.

Barry looked frightened as he stopped his ministrations. Tears surfaced his doe like eyes "Don't you like me?"

"Its not that Barry"

"Let me suck you please" he begged.

The scientist sighed "Okay just this once"

The Forensic Scientist immediately unzipped him and pulled him out his pants. He blushed heavily. His mate was **HUGE**.

He licked the purple head gently watching it slowly harden as he tongued the leaking slit.

Harrison threw his head back breathing harshly.

Barry swallowed a few inches sucking harshly on the head a brutally licked on the underside of the extremely hard cock feeling the bone and veins. It weeped and leaked in his mouth. He pulled off with a pop and lifted his cock up to lick at his balls.

He went back up and downed as much of the fleshy rod as possible.

Dr Harrison Wells grabbed his head and gripped his hair harshly.

"Ngh Barr"

"MMmmmmm" Barry moaned around his cock. His body quivered and quaked before Barry came in his pants.

Harrison held his head till the younger man gave one harsh lick to the slit of his cock and he erupted.

Barry smiled and started jacking his mate again to get him hard enough to mount him.

"Thats enough for tonight Barry" He pushed the boys greedy hands away from him and zipped himself up.

He left his tea and lifted himself up onto his wheelchair. "Let me show you to the room"

He led Barry to a massive luxury room with silk sheets and green bedding. The guest room. "Goodnight Barry"

"Arent you coming to bed?" Barry asked sadly.

"I'll be in my room on the second floor Barry, Goodnight" he said and turned around.

.

"Wait! Please mate, I don't want to sleep alone!"

"Fine come to my room, only for tonight" He murmured as Barry happily hopped off and followed him to his room.


End file.
